Mors Aadam Scriptor
by NotSureWhatI'mDoing
Summary: As the song finished, L Lawliet couldn't do it. I couldn't hold them back. For the first time, L Lawliet cried. I WILL catch Kira for you, and I will avenge your death. My dear, dear Beyond birthday. My murderer dressed in pure white. Oneshot, after Beyond's death and before L's. Read and review, please.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS I MENTION IN THIS FIC.**

"Beyond, I think that you need to find another way to deal with A's suicide," L sat in front of his doppelganger, watching as tears fell out of those shining red eyes, "Perhaps writing about it?"

"What the hell do you know?" Beyond Birthday stared at L, wishing that those numbers above the raven's head would shrink down to zero that second, "Not like you even fucking care."

"You seriously think that I can't imagine what you're going through?" L almost felt like slapping Beyond in the face, "It may not have looked like it, but I did care for Alternative, and I saw him as a son. I think the same of you."

"If you really cared, then you'd know his name."

"You know I'm not allowed to know the name of students unless they tell me themselves," L sighed, hoping to get through to Beyond, "A never told me his name, so I don't know what it is."

"He would never tell you!" Beyond spat, glancing at the knife sitting next to him. He thought about driving it through L's chest and staining it red

"If he would never tell me, then how am I meant to know his name?" L never was good at expressing emotions, or explaining his own thoughts.

"Fuck you!" Beyond almost screamed, his hand itching to wrap itself around L's skinny neck

"Please, just consider it," L said as he walked out of the room, "I would like to see the results when you're finished."

"I'll show you when I'm dead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six years later, L sat alone, reading the letters from the morgue and the law office. Beyond Birthday was dead. He had died of a mysterious heart attack the week before.

_Obviously Kira's doing, _L thought, _Beyond always had a healthy heart, he would never be able to do it himself. And he's a criminal... someone Kira would kill._

The letter from the law office lay un-opened, the one from the morgue had interested L more. Though, he knew he would had to open it at some point, and he didn't want to waste time worrying about it. He picked it up with his two fingers, sliding his nails through the glue, opening it up carefully with practiced accuracy. The words on the page almost scared him to death, and L did not like being scared. A CD fell out of the envelope with a musical _thump. _L ignored it for now, and decided to read the letter.

_Dear Sir,_

_We have written to you to send you the last message of the mass murderer called Beyond Birthday. His will stated that the attached letter and CD be sent to you at the event of his death, and as you already know, that event has occurred._

_We send you our deepest apologies._

_Mr Ethan Jones_

L quickly found the letter from Beyond, and glared at the CD on the table, almost not wanted to watch it when the time came. Beyond's scrawly handwriting mocked the sweet-lover with words that he could barely understand.

_**Dear L Lawliet,**_

_**I guess you're shocked that I know your name, but that's not important. Not now. I'm sure you know about Kira, and I'm pretty sure that my time is almost up. Well, more than sure, but that's another story, Lawlipop. This is the story of a boy called Adam. Though, you know him as Alternative. I'm sure you remember him, you'd better remember him. As you know, Adam killed himself six years ago, but that's only half the story. You don't know about the scars that were on his wrist, or the burns on his stomach. Please, just don't stop reading.**_

_**A week after Adam died, you told me that I needed to find another outlet for my grief. So, for a few years, I wrote a soundtrack about Adam. It's on the attached CD, it should be in the envelope. The CD is called Mors Aadam scriptor. Please, listen to all of it. The song list goes:**_

_**1. Time of your life (good riddance)- Green Day**_

_**2. Iris- The Goo Goo Dolls**_

_**3. Stay Alive- Smile Empty Soul**_

_**4. What I've Done- Linkin Park**_

_**5. When You're Gone- Avril Lavigne **_

_**6. If Today Was Your Last Day- Nickleback**_

_**7. How To Save A Life- The Fray**_

_** Fr Th Mmrs- Fallout Boy**_

_** You- Coldplay**_

_** 's Song- Blink 182**_

_** to the Black Parade- My Chemical Romance**_

_**Now, my dear Lawliet, it's time to say goodbye. Now, as my last message I have to tell you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did, sorry for killing those people, sorry for blaming his death on you, sorry for breaking Wammy's heart. I'm sorry. Adam, he wasn't just my best friend, he was my brother. He saved my life once, did you know that? Well, anyway. This is it. Goodbye, and, goodluck. **_

_**You only have two years left to live, Lawliet, use them wisely. **_

_**Beyond Birthday.**_

L froze, and without thinking he started playing the CD, and didn't stop.

XXXXXX

"_Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)_

_Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)_

_Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry)_

_We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)"_

As the song finished, L Lawliet couldn't do it. I couldn't hold them back.

For the first time, L Lawliet cried.

_I WILL catch Kira for you, and I will avenge your death._

_My dear, dear Beyond birthday._

_My murderer dressed in pure white. _

**Review, please.**


End file.
